A cleanroom is an environment that is used to manufacture and/or process goods or articles that are sensitive to environmental contamination. For example, cleanrooms are used extensively in semiconductor and microelectronic manufacturing, biotechnology, optics, the life sciences and numerous other fields that require goods or articles to be manufactured or processed without environmental contamination.
In order to maintain the cleanroom environment, the critical surfaces contained within the cleanroom, such as the cleanroom's ceilings, walls and floors, must themselves be cleaned regularly in order to remove disinfectant residues. These types of surfaces are often cleaned with mop heads. However, these surfaces can be difficult to reach and the mop heads need to be easily replaced after becoming dirty in order to effectively and efficiently clean the cleanroom surfaces. Therefore, there is a need for a cleanroom mop and cleanroom mop head that facilitate easy, effective, and efficient cleaning of critical cleanroom surfaces such as the ceilings, walls and floors of a cleanroom. There is also a need for a cleanroom mop head that is easy to assemble and disassemble from the mop head frame in order to avoid cross contamination.